Who would of known
by Midnite2ndLife
Summary: When Sakura comes to Kurogane's bedroom at night, she captures hes attentions in rather quickly. P.S I do not own Tsubasa. Only a Syaoran plushie.


Sakura crept into Kurogane's room. She padded over to the bed and touched his thigh

"Kurogane-sama…"

Kurogane jumped and sat upright.

"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" even though he said it gruffly Sakura's heart still soared. Instead of answering with words she started to stroke the inside of his thigh oh-so-softly. Kurogane knew it was wrong but he couldn't suppress the low growl and shifted slightly into her touch. Sakura got on the bed and lay on his chest, caressing his hips and sides. Twitching slightly with every stroke Kurogane pulled her upright.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Kurogane thought that saying 'I'm too old for you, save it for Syaoran-kun 'was in danger of sounding clichéd so he settled with picking her up and putting her back on to the bed. He stood up prepared to carry her back to her room because she didn't seem to be in her right mind. He was about to pick her up. He would of taken her back to her room but couldn't because a rather distracting hand had slipped under his shirt brushing the muscles and ridges of his body. Once again he unwittingly groaned, bucking his hips up. Sakura pushed Kurogane down onto the bed, pulling his shirt off and straddling him. Kurogane really had no idea what came over him. He wasn't a frickin pedophile for one thing. This was an innocent teenage girl, which only made the urge to slap himself stronger. This was so wro-.

"Shit!"

Sakura had pressed her lips to a nipple and lightly licked it. When the shudders stopped rolling through his body he decided he was too sexy for his own good (not being vain) because he couldn't think of any other reason for Sakura to be licking and caressing him. He lifted her chin and tried to look past the lust clouding her eyes to see if she was delirious, possessed or if she really wanted this, because as far as Kurogane knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to take that away from her if she didn't want to. He checked her aura for good measure too.

"Fuck this is weird" By the looks of it, Sakura really wanted this.

Letting her return to her previous ministrations he ran a hand down her chest, gauging her reactions and earning a slightly muffled gasp in return. Quirking his eyebrows he brushed along her body again, grinding his hips into hers receiving delicious (slap) _interesting _noises. So I attract insane, lying mages and air-headed princesses. Not the best selection. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand. The one currently dipping her tongue into his navel. Arching off the bed with a gasp he discarded all further thought. He growled deeply running his hands up her thighs, the curve of her ass and hips, making their way up to her chest and neatly exposed neck. Hands taking way too long to get to her neck his mouth found her delicate collar bone, sucking and nipping along its length making his way up to her mouth pulling her into a deep kiss mapping out her mouth.

Sakura was lost in the mass of experienced hands. She tugged on the waistband of his black silk boxers, currently tented with need. Slipping them off easily, she slipped lower and licked at his thighs pulling the boxers off completely with her teeth. Kurogane honestly swore he never saw anything so hot in his life. Past, present, future. Sitting up he topped Sakura, kissing her deeply, pushing her down into the mattress pulling impatiently at her shirt and skirt ensemble to reach the delights he knew awaited beneath the mass of bright fabric. First, Kurogane wanted to tease her like she had him. Obviously her breasts were his first target. Starting on her sternum and licking his way out and up before sucking on the now exposed nipple. Sakura seemed to huff in apparent disappointment at the slow rate in which he moved but the huff quickly turned into a moan.

"Please Kurogane-san."

"Damn, Sakura." Slipping his hand lower he gently massaged her to a chorus of cries and moans. Running a quick hand over his throbbing cock he positioned himself at her entrance, pulling her knees up to get deeper, he pushed in with a smooth, fluid motion making her ass arch high off the bed to meet his grinding hips. Thrusting shallow, he brought her arms above her head and licked down her neck thrusting harder with each lick, bite and brush of lips.

Bringing her to her climax was too easy as she loved the glide of his lips and teeth against her heated skin. Kurogane came a few thrusts later with a bite to her shoulder. Choosing to collapse beside rather than on top of her, he watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she came down from her high. When he stopped panting he grabbed her clothes and dressed her, ramming himself into some old black jeans, cock rubbing uncomfortably on the rough fabric.

He picked her up and carried her softly through the halls to her bedroom. Laying her down, he bent over and kissed her tenderly. Mumbling his name softly she turned over and fell into a deeper sleep. Kurogane went back to his room and ran a shower. Stripping himself of the offending jeans he stepped in to the warmth that reminded him of Sakura. Smiling slightly he turned the water up heavier.


End file.
